Goal 4
by doodlebug19
Summary: hermione's set four goals for her summernumber four is a makeoverwhat will happen during a long crazy summer at the burrow?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned this, would I really be sitting here at my computer typing it? OR would I be out partying with big celebrities? You tell me.

**Chapter 1**

_Boom! Crash!_

Thunder roared and lightning flashed outside Hermione's window. Her room, the refurnished attic, shook with each clap, and illuminated its inhabitant with each flash. Hermione did have _one_ weakness-besides a failing grade-thunderstorms. When she was little, she would curl up with her mom in her parents' room (her dad would get kicked out). At Hogwarts, she would simply perform a Silencing Charm and wear an eyemask thing **(A/N: what is that called?)**. But now, she was at home, too old to sleep with her mother, and not allowed to do magic. So, now, if one paid attention when the lightning flashed, one would spot a bush of hair peeking out from under the covers.

When it finally died down, Hermione crawled back out of bed. She took out her diary and made her first entry.

_Dear – _

She got stuck here. What was she to refer to her collection of innermost thoughts as? Bob? Ophelia? Mandy? Or maybe just Journal or Diary? But Hermione didn't really like any of these names. A human name for an inanimate object seemed a bit inane, and referring to the object by its own name, journal or diary, seemed too boring. Perhaps an acronym would do? How about Confessions of A Muggleborn Witch Living In the Post-Voldemort Era and Pre-Second War Age-CAMWLIPVEPSWA? Even that was a mouthful for Hermione. How about A Witch, Her Friends, Their Enemies, and Her Cat-AWTFHC? Nuh-uh. Maybe HGW-PMW2-This would have a double meaning-one where HGW stood for Hogwarts, and PMW2 stood for Pre-Magic War II **(A/N: like World War II-Magic War II-okay, you gotta work with me here!)** and the secret one where HGW stood for Hermione Granger-Weasley and PMW2 stood for Part Muggle and Witch 2 (the 2 in this meaning simply means diary #2, the first she kept at the age of 7 and filled with meaningless garbage).

"Argh" she groaned aloud, '_I've got an awesome title, but that's not what I'm going to refer to my diary as! All right-Enough-I'm calling you-Mack! Why? I have no idea! But That is your name and That is what I will call you. And now, for my first entry_'.

_June 17, 2005_

_Dear Mack,_

_You are my diary, and it is into you I will pour out my angst, my anxiety, my fears, my hopes, my dreams, in short, my heart. I hope to write eloquently in your pages._

_Yours truly and forevermore,_

_Hermione Granger Weasley_

'_Well'_ she thought, '_It sounds dignified…but does it sound like me...'_

But it didn't matter, because it was 2:38 a.m. and Hermione never got a chance to complete that discussion with herself, because she dropped dead asleep, right then and there.

When she woke up, six hours later, she had to douse herself in cold water before she believed that she had read the clock correctly. She trudged downstairs and found a note from her parents which read:

_Sweetie,_

_I think this is the first time you've overslept since the last thunderstorm you roughed out in your room! Your father and I have left for work, we thought it best not to wake you. There's oatmeal for breakfast, and sandwich stuff for lunch. We'll be back for an early dinner, because we have to leave at 6 for the Burrow, so don't forget to pack! You'll be there for the remainder of the summer, so pack accordingly!_

_Love XOXO,_

_Mum and Dad_

'_Oh dear god'_ was the first thought she had upon reading the note, '_I have to spend the entire summer with Ron!'_ Her stomach tied itself into knots, while her heart leapt at the thought. '_Well at least this will give you a chance to work on your goals.'_ an evil voice snickered at her in her mind. '_Yeah, but not like this.'_ she thought back weakly.

Hermione decided this would be a good time to put Gozmack to use.

_Dear Mack,_

_I can't believe this is happening! Ron- I- My parents are sending me to the Burrow for the rest of the summer and it's only mid-June! I have to spend 2 and a half months with a boy I- a boy I- who I-promise not to tell? I fancy him. Ew, I sound like a scarlet woman, as Mrs. Weasley would call it. AHH! And notice, my eloquent English is not making an appearance in this entry! But back to Ron! I have to spend 2 and a half months with Ginny relaying stories in which Ron is gross, immature, or just plain wrong,and I am expected to nod in disgust, when really, I find it unsurprising, or cute or-dare I say it-_exciting

_ That evil voice in my head is telling me this is a great chance to work on my goals. Erg-no wonder I call it the evil voice. My four goals for the summer were to work on my Hogwarts schoolwork, to keep up with teen Muggles by doing the recommended Summer Reading, to work on my cooking and to work on myself. And by myself I mean on myself style-wise. As much as I hate to admit it, style is becoming a bigger and bigger part of a career, and I feel that choosing a wardrobe with clothes of class and elegance is a skill I should consider learning now, rather than floundering when I'm older. I mean, job interviews as well as offices of any kind require a semi-formal dress code, and dress, apparently, is on aspect of life I have yet to master. The reason that little voice is evil is that it is right. With Ginny, a regular girly girl, sharing her room with me for the next two and a half months (have I mentioned the fact I'll be at the Burrow for 2 and ½ months?), and the wizarding world only a furnace away, this is the most convenient way to work on goal number 4. But Ron and Harry would be there, because there's no way Mrs. Weasley would allow us girls to roam the streets without at least one male escort. But MAYBE! Harry and Ron would leave us to our girl stuff, and leave the store! That way they wouldn't be there when Ginny -ugh- 'helps' me._

_Finally-a ray of hope-Harry! That's really all I can manage right now. _

_Yours truly and forevermore,_

_Hermione Granger Weasley_

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

READERS: I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS CHAPTER-IT'S BORING AND LONG DRAWN OUT AND A BIT BADLY WRITTEN AND ORGANIZED, BUT IT WILL ALL PLAY A PART LATER, SO PLEASE DON'T QUIT THIS STORY!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chap 1

**Chapter 2**

"So I assume you've been informed of the summer arrangements, then?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione absentmindedly. It was around 11 pm, and Hermione had just been dropped off at the Burrow.

"Actually, no. I didn't even know I was coming over until this morning, and what I do know is I'll be here for the rest of the summer. But I figured it would be like the other summers-Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie-" Hermione paused, as she didn't know whether Percy was a Weasley yet or not, so she decided to just skip over the name, "You, Mr. Weasley, Harry and I. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, you know the _war_ is far from over, and so Bill and Charlie are abroad, as they have been, trying to work on certain situations in the countries they are familiar with. Percy-" Mrs. Weasley stopped for a moment, inhaled and continued, "well, he's still coming to term with what happened at the end of the school year. Arthur and I are going to be here mostly, but we also have some work to do, but we'll just play that by ear. Harry, the poor dear, has to stay with the Dursleys for some time-Dumbledore never explained that bit to me, I'll have to pester him for the answer some time. I really am not sure if Harry will be coming here this summer, Dumbledore seems to have some special plans involving him."

"Oh dear me," Hermione said, frowning, when inside she was screaming, '_Oh MY Gad! How will I survive the summer? Ginny, Ron and I and that's it? I'm gonna die. That's it, this is the end of my life, this is the last thought I will consciously have. I'm doomed._' She excused herself to go to the bathroom and locked the door as she pulled out Mack.

_Dear Mack,_

_My ray of hope-Harry, is no longer someone I can count on to bail me out of this. He-according to Molly-might not even come this entire summer! There is no possible way Mrs. Weasley would allow Ron to leave Ginny's and my sides and knowing her, she'd probably charm him to. And two girls our age 'walking around town' without the big, strong, muscular, Quidditch toned, red-haired, and gorgeously blue-eyed,- wait, I'm getting sidetracked here-Ron with us. Bottom line-I'd have to try on all sorts of ridiculous outfits, and try all sorts of ridiculous shades of eyeshadow and lipgloss, while Ron was there. Watching. And most likely, laughing. _

_The thought makes me sick. _

_Yours truly and forevermore,_

_Hermione Granger Weasley_

"Ginny! I need to go! You've hogged it for the past, I dunno, five minutes." Ron was pounding on the door, and taking a look at the door, Hermione knew it couldn't take much more pounding. So she swung it open, and Ron fell flat forward. He scrambled to his feet.

"Yeah, I meant to do-Hermione! When did you get here? Why didn't anyone wake me up? I can't believe you're here! Did you hear about Harry?"

Hermione was simply speechless, and she gazed up at him in shock. He had grown another inch in the three weeks it had been since school closed. He now towered above her, a full five inches taller than her.

"Yeah I know, Mum couldn't believe the growth spurt either. Where are your bags, I'll get them." He lifted the two suitcases easily and started climbing the stairs. Hermione _knew_ those suitcases were heavy. One was filled halfway with books, the other half with cooking supplies (goal 3) and the other was filled with clothes. It had taken her two trips plus Mrs. Weasley's help to bring those up. She gaped. Ginny giggled behind her. Hermione spun around and gave her a huge bear hug.

"Ginny!"

"Hermione?"

"It's been so long!"

"Hermione, I got your last letter yesterday."

"I've got so much to tell you!"

"Ah, well-"

"Hey! What's this? I'm Hermione's best friend, and she's said more to my sister than she's said to me! Where's my hug, Hermione?"

"Of c-course, Ronald!" She stuttered a bit, but used his full name, which he hated, to cover for it. She was a bit hesitant, though, before she gave him a hug too. He smelled like Old Spice and sweat, which was fine with her, because she loved, loved, loved Old Spice. She let go quickly, though, so as not to attract any attention to the fact that her eyes were closed during the hug.


End file.
